Series strings of storage batteries are extensively used in various industries. Series strings are also used in electric vehicles and new power backup applications. The ability to uniformly charge the batteries in such strings is very important in these situations. If a series string is charged as a unit, slight mismatches or temperature differences between batteries cause charge imbalance. Once imbalance occurs, it tends to grow with time. “Charge equalization” cycles must be used in an attempt to correct imbalance. It has been recognized that such processes stress the batteries, shorten their lives, and are not always effective.
Users of battery strings have long been aware of the charge of imbalance problems associated with series charging, although it is only recently that imbalance has been considered to be a major limiting factor. The extent of the problem depends on the specific application. During the charging process, an imbalance will cause some cells to be undercharged while others will be overcharged. The operation of a series string is limited by the weakest cell, so local undercharging is a problem.
In practice, charge balance, or “equalization,” must be carried out periodically to avoid long-term severe imbalance. Equalization is most often performed by extending the charging process. Using this approach, the cells having the highest voltage are forcibly overcharged while those having lower voltages are brought up to full charge. Battery equalizers have been used recently, but it has been a lack of effective equalizers in the industries.